Fractured Porcelain
by Chris Antoinette
Summary: Lux Angelline was left for dead on her wedding day. When she was rescued by Albert Wesker she was offered a new life, a new career, and a new romance.Revenge becomes the game, and there are no rules. Takes place from RE1 to RE4. Prologue up! R&R please.


**Disclaimer:** I don not own anything that has to do with Resident Evil or Capcom. OK???

This is only the prologue; the real action has yet to start. It maybe quite boring at first but all will soon change in an instant. This is but the click before the bullet fire.

PS: I'm sorry if my writing is more novel than fan fiction. I wouldn't feel right just quickly typing a fic with no plot and just a shoot em' up appeal. Don't get me wrong, this fic has _plenty_ of action, but it also has _substance_.

* * *

**Prologue **

_The Woman in the White Dress_

Some things in life can not be simply explained just by looking at it. A tree is not just what you look at as you're strolling through a park on a bright sunny evening. A person is not a person just by look. Yes they do have a mouth, nose, ears, and eyes, but if one looks deeper they see the many layers of humanity. These layers are invisible at first for everything, but once peeled away they can reveal something beautiful or all together too terrifying.

To reveal the truth within requires an insight. Many argue this insight can only be achieved by having a personal relationship with god, or a near death experience. To have this insight is to fully know the world. It's a gift that should not be taken in vain, or abused. One cannot go around the world stripping layers from everything, for it leads to tragedy.

Yet, sadly some are ignorant to the truth being there. They take things the way they are, no questions. These people are the ones who smile all the time, who say hello to everyone on the street. They can't separate the killers from the baby sitters; they can't determine the good from the bad.

Lux Angelline was one of these people.

As she stood in front of the large mirror looking at her self head to toe, she couldn't help but wonder what the day had in store, after all this was her wedding day. White lace stretched from her like a silken cascade, giving an angelic glow to her skin. Her shinning brown hair was up in a messy yet all together perfect bun and decorated in white and light pink roses.

A vision of perfection.

Her husband's name was Aaron Matthews, a scientist at a chemical plant that made new ways of fighting certain diseases. Most of the projects were secret because of the uncertainty that they would work, and to keep any competitors out of their faces. His work was very stressing but he had always managed to come home from work with a smile on his face. This is what Lux loved about Aaron, his ability to shine through even in the darkest of times. This quality is what drew Lux to him. She stilled remembered the day.

They had both been studying abroad in Italy for a semester. Lux had been going to Boston University, and Aaron had been going to Harvard, both had no clue the other existed. They had been in a crowded pub, filled with the smell of smoke and the constant talk of the town. Both had gotten up to get a drink and when they met at the bar and looked at each other a spark all too powerful to deny went off. They talked, they chatted, and they laughed. Chemistry was made, or perhaps, was already there? Either way they left hand in hand on the same plane.

The rest they say is history.

Now she stood as her bridesmaids flocked around her, fixing their dresses and messing with hers. All Lux could do was stare at herself in disbelief.

_I'm getting married._

It all seemed too unreal. Someone just had to pinch her, wake her from this frightening yet joyful dream. Was this really happening? Yes it was. This day was perfect, and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

The organ played the song that Lux would remember forever. It was the song that everyone knew, and was about as cliché as a superhero movie. Yet, it left an imprint in her she could not explain.

Lux walked slowly down the aisle, tear stained faces turned toward her. Some smiled, some winked, and others mouthed 'I Love You'. Lux looked for the face of her mother in the crowd, desperate for some relief. She found her sitting in the front row, like a bolt of lightning in a dark gray sky.

Lux's good looks had come from her mother, a tall woman with dark brown hair and seductive green eyes. Her skin was getting old yet the beauty still shone brightly. Lux's mother was a light bulb that wasn't about to fade. All her strength she had gotten from her mother ever since her father had walked out on them. They had lived in poverty on the lower east side of New York, until her mother has found a good paying job in California and they had packed up what little they did have and moved.

The nod Lux was given had suddenly filled her with enough power to make it the rest of the way down the aisle.

Step by Step, she made it to the altar. Looking into the crystal blue eyes of Aaron was awe inspiring.

But everything turned to Chaos. Shots were fired and the Nevada day was tinged with bullets.

Screams filled the air and Lux's dress was sprayed with droplets of blood as the people close to her. Lux was blind, she had no idea what was going on for everything was a blur of pain and anger. She cried out but no one could hear her.

"AARON!" she cried, tears stinging here eyes. "MOTHER!"

The pain the soon erupted in the back of Lux's head made her fall forward on top of some dead bleeding body. She screamed out from the pain and turned around to face whoever had inflicted such a blow. Her eyes were blurred with spots of light, she was still recovering but she could make out a figure in all black look down at her, a gun in its hand. The rifle hit the side of her head and she fell to the floor.

The last thing before she saw before blacking out was a small red and white emblem on the assailant's shoulder.

The symbol looked very much like an umbrella.


End file.
